


Grocery shopping.

by chaotic_me0519



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance, Daddy Issues, Ex, Gay Panic, M/M, Private School, single sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_me0519/pseuds/chaotic_me0519
Summary: When a once enemy becomes who you want to protect most, but is also your best friends ex, you obviously date them.





	Grocery shopping.

Larry Johnson walks in the road a few feet away from the sidewalk. It was graduation night and everyone that he was friends with was at the Addison Apartments. He was currently wearing black slacks and a button up white shirt, he had left his blazer at the party with no need for it. He was on his way to the store considering he needed to pick stuff up for the party, he needed fresh air anyway. They had been playing spin the bottle and Ash had spun and landed on Sal, so of course they were still busy. 

He walks towards the local store everyone went to but stopped when he saw a familiar blonde walk out of the store. Travis Phelps. He sighed, Travis was wearing a light blue suit, he still had his blazer and slacks on, and he had a black eye but what looked like a new bloody lip. Larry began to walk towards him but stopped when he saw an older man come behind him, the man was wearing a black button up shirt with a silver cross necklace. It was none other that Travis’s dad. 

The man walked up behind Travis and hit him in the back of the head with a book and threw it in the cart yelling at Travis for something. Then something ticked in Larry. Something that made him so mad he couldn’t see straight and ran towards Travis and his dad as Mr. Phelps raised his hand to slap Travis but never got around to doing so before Larry stuck his arm out and grabbed the mans wrist before it could hit Travis.  
“What are you doing boy.” Mr. Phelps growled as he yanked away from Larry’s grip.  
“That’s technically illegal and I could call the police on you right now, er-sir.” Larry replies slowly lowering his arm and moving to stand next to Travis, he only made it to Larry’s shoulder, but Larry was the same height of Travis’s dad.  
“They’ll never believe you. Come now Travis.” He began to walk away and Travis slowly moved to follow but Larry grabbed his wrist.  
“Dude, come with me, there is a party, tell your dad you are going to a bible study or something just get away from him.” He whispers quickly not letting go of Travis. 

Larry didn’t know what made him do this, what made him suddenly want to defend Travis, he didn’t even like the kid! Well, Travis had apologized to all of them, and him and Sal kinda started dating. Larry had once walked into Sal’s room to see him kissing Travis. Like not just a fast light kiss, but like, Sal had his arms wrapped around his waist and Travis was halfway into his lap. Travis had left that day with bruises on his neck. And Larry had never felt more jealous of Sal in his whole life, Travis wasn’t too bad looking. He was pretty cute. He also made Sal pretty happy, and Larry had been the first one he had told that his dad beat him. Why did Sal get Travis! But, they had broken up and it was ugly. Travis had been the heart breaker. Sal had told him everything. Travis was nice about it, but Sal was mad. He had said Sal was moving too quickly, wanting him to change so he could be better for Sal. But Larry likes Travis for himself. A boy who is damaged, has an abusive father, but is funny, and likes to swim and sing. 

“Larry Johnson why do you even care?! Besides he would never believe me I never go to my bible studies.” Travis Whispers back pulling his arm away.  
“Just come on! He is a jerk he hurts you!”  
“So? I-I would get nothing if I leave. So you should leave.” Travis says walking away. 

Later that night Larry makes it back to the part and takes a few more shots, by that time him and Sal are both extremely drunk. Stumbling around. They were having a fun time till something caught Sal’s attention because he ran off and Larry followed.  
“Laaarryyyyyy loooook!” He said his words slurring as he pointed to a boy with blonde hair that was standing outside of the party still in his graduation nice clothes.  
“I was told there is a party?” Travis says.  
“Travy!” Larry yells pulling him into a hug. “You came! I though you couldn’t come! Why couldn’t you come? I don’t know. Come on let’s have fun!” He pulls Travis into the party.  
“Johnson you’re way too drunk.” Travis tries to tell him over the loud music.  
“You’re too sober!” Larry yells back handing him shots. “Go ahed bro!”  
Travis stares at the full shit glasses in his hands and sighs. “Why Not.” He mutters before taking them both.

Soon, both Larry and Travis were very drunk. They had retreated or Larry’s bedroom and were laying on his floor.  
“I used to hate you man.” Larry says. “Like, you were a real stick up the butt.” He says.  
“I never hated you. I hated Sal because I thought you two were together.” He says staring at the ceiling. “I wanted to be Sal.”  
Larry, even though drunk, knew what this meant. “You liked me?” He asks.  
“Yeah. I was madly in love with you.” He says. Larry freezes and slowly looks over at Travis.  
“Are you still?” He asks. “Still in love with me?”  
Travis sighs. “I don’t know.” He says looking over at Larry. “Do you Like me?”  
“Do I like heavy metal?” He asks with a smile.  
“You do like me I knew it!!” He yells putting his hands behind his head.  
“Travis will we remember this in the morning?” Larry asks, Nervously.  
Travis looks over at Larry and rolls over to be on his side facing the brunette. “Do we want to?” He asks. “I don’t want to remember what my dad did to me tonight..”  
“Then don’t remember that part.”  
He says as if it’s something easy. “But remember this part.” He whispers putting his finger under Travis’s chin and angling his face up before kissing him. Travis doesn’t pull away but he wraps his arms around Larry’s neck pulling him closer. When his dad finds out about all of this he was going to give Travis the beating of his life, so might as well make it great.

Larry wraps his arms around Travis’s waist and pulls him up to a sitting position against the bed. Travis was pushed against it with Larry in front of him. He had his hands still around Travis’s waist and pulled him closer, slipping his hand under Travis’s now untucked shirt. He shivered a bit as Larry traces each and every scar on his back from where his dad had hit him with a belt.  
Larry pulls away just enough so he can talk. “Come stay with me...” he whispers in Travis’s ear, his lips brushing against it.  
“I can’t. I’m sorry.” Travis says. “I’ll be hint tomorrow. My dad is making me go to a private collage the church funds. Despite the fact it’s on the other side of the country.” He says sadly running his hand through Larry’s hair.  
“I’ll wait for you. Every second.” He whispers before kissing his neck. Making sure to leave his own mark. Instead of Sal’s because from now on, Travis Phelps was his. And only his.

-Four years later-

Larry stands outside of gate 4, he is wearing a plain grey t-shirt and ripped baggy acid washed black jeans. He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited. Travis’s dad had died one year ago, thanks to a massive car reck. Which meant he had gives Travis everything, including the house. 

A few minutes later the door opens and people start coming out. Larry waits till he sees a guy his age walk out. He had blonde hair that was curled to perfect spirals and reached his ears. His skin was perfect and clear and he only had a small scar on his cheek bond. The boy spotted Larry and dropped his bags and broke into a full sprint. He jumped and hugged him hurrying his face in the crook of his neck as Larry picks him up laughing.  
“Who are you and what have you done with the high school prick Travis!” He says jokingly as the two pull away.  
“He has been left at a school full of goody goody two shoes!” He replies smiling widely before running back and grabbing his bags.  
“I missed you Travy.”  
“I missed out more Johnson.”


End file.
